Bob Crash
This article or section needs to be cleaned up to conform to a higher standard of quality. See for help, or this article's talk page. Bob Harold Crash (néé Rumble) (1960) also known as Mooney Wolf by a lot of people. Bob Crash is a Scientist and so far, the main protagonist of LOST: The Journey. He is a Special-Blood. Somehow he knew that Oceanic Flight 815 was going to crash. He said to Jenna, the flight attendent that Hurley couldn't be on the plane. He is the boyfriend of Jennifer LaPorta and the son of Patrick and Francisca Rumble. He's parents are direct family and are both descents of Greg Pilius Rumble, the patriach of The Rumbles. He met Eric Glass and helped him with his relation to Jennifer LaPorta. Together with his father, Patrick Rumble he discovered Jennifer's bisexuality. He had a wife, Naomi Crash and a child, Nina Crash who has been killed by Sam Cormett. He's the second father of Mandy Crash. He has been shot by a man in a black suit with a masker, who was trying to kill him for unknown reasons. He has now a age of 44, however he looks younger then he really is in the story. Bob Crash and Jennifer LaPorta are fourth cousins removed by descent Greg Pilius Rumble. Biography Family History Bob Crash is the son of Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble. He's has an half-aunt, Audrey Pedrell and is the half-nephew of Tracy Lomstein. He's the grandson of Gregory Rumble and Ursula King. He's also the grandson of Matthew Rumble and Monica Nighton. He's the great-grandson of Henry Rumble and Ilona Vish. He's also the great-grandson of Frank Rumble and Kathleen McWitson. He's the great-great-grandson of Greg Pilius Rumble and Mrs. Puttle. He's parents are second cousins and both have they son as second cousin once removed. He had a wife, Naomi Crash and was the father to Nina Crash. He got another child from Naomi, John Crash and has from him a grandson, Ronald Crash. He is the second father, after Patrick Rumble of Mandy Crash. He has a relation with Jennifer LaPorta. He thinks probaly that Harold Crash is his father and not that Patrick Rumble is his father. He's the nephew of Simon Glass and Diana Rumble, Patrick Rumble's sister. He's the nephew of Nancy Glass. Eric Glass is his second cousin. Harold Crash and Naomi Crash are his adopted parents after Harold saved Bob. Bob has several stephbrothers: Tom Crash, Lonotan Crash, Harold Crash II, Nathan Crash and Karl Crash. It's unknown of his stephbrothers have children and how much children they have. Normal Life In Bob's life, he was born as the son of Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble. He seems to have good terms with his father until he discovered that Harold Crash was related to him. He lived more with his parents then his adoption parents. The Accident An accident caused he and his parents to live with The Crash Family. This accident happened in a tunnel. Harold Crash, his adoption father was very nice to him, while Patrick Rumble had some fights with his son. So he had good connections with Naomi Crash, Tom Crash, Lonotan Crash, Harold Crash II, Nathan Crash and Karl Crash. On The Island In The Staff station Living with The Others Back In Sydney Living with his parents Scientist-School Letter Before he had a education to the school, he got this letter: Juli 4, 1971 Dear Mr. Crash, you are allowed to make an education to The Winkfelloy School. You got classes with some BlueBerry girls. Your partner on the school is Jennifer LaPorta. She’s a smart girl. We’re like that you’re have some good lines in The Scientist Class. You have an intelligent mind that our school need. Mr. Crash, I’m the headmaster, Frank Antonius Davidson. You have to learn everything with me. We need you to see new things. You’re eleven, but that makes you the youngest scientist is our team. Since you remember The Future, you will not remember Jennifer LaPorta’s meeting, maybe not even me. I hope you will be in our team. Make an autograph under this line, I already have signed. Your autograph: Bob Crash My autograph: Frank Davidson Greats from Frank Davidson. The Winkfelloy School (1971) He was on The Winkfelloy School. There met he Jennifer LaPorta, a young woman student from The BlueBerry High School. They were both in The Scientist Class. It's unknown of they met each other before or not before 2004. Job as Scientist Bob Crash worked for Adam McCrewham. He worked as scientist, but it's unknown what of sort scientist he is. He has this job for long time, but it's unkown how long. It's unkown to where he met Adam and how. Losing his child, Nina Crash At some point, Bob had a wife, Naomi Crash and was the father to Nina Crash. For some reason, Sam Cormett stealt Nina Crash and killed her. Naomi leaved her, because she already had an husband, Harold Crash. Killing his father Bob mostly killed his father, by throwing a grenade in his house, for fathering Jennifer's baby. However Patrick Rumble survived it and made it into Country Ploo, a dinner restaurant. The Dream about You're dead! At some reason Bob got a nightmare about You're dead. In The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2 it's revealed that this dream was the key to ended up in the hospital after getting shot by the man in a black suit with a masker. This was his key to the Future. Days 1-? (Season 1) (2004) Days ?-? (Season 2) Relationships This page is under construction and will getter a higher and better quality and a MASTER clean-up after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Family Parents Patrick Rumble Francisca Rumble Wifes and children Naomi Crash Naomi Crash is the mother of Nina Crash. She had a good relationship with her ex-husband. Nina Crash Nina Crash was the daughter of Bob Crash and Naomi Crash. After Bob was stopped by Sam Cormett, Sam killed his daughter for unknown reasons. Ironically he led Bob Crash himself alive. Jennifer LaPorta Mandy Crash Mandy Crash is the daughter of Patrick Rumble, Bob Crash and Jennifer LaPorta. After Patrick made Jennifer pregnant, he was trying to killing his father witha grenade. After Mandy was born, he was trying to be as good as a father for her. Mandy don't know that she has 2 fathers and 1 mother. Mandy can see The Past and not The Future. After she had a test, she was kidnapped by Nancy Glass, who later gave her to Elisabeth Smatthouse, who gave her to Gardone Pretch for adoption. Mandy thought that Elisabeth was her mother. Mandy is safely in Sydney, however Jennifer & Bob are both gone. It's unknown what happened now to Mandy. Bob cares a lot about Mandy, his second daughter. Sam Cormett Sam Cormett met Bob Crash while has taking Nina Crash from him. Sam murdered his child. In 2004, Sam Cormett was mostly killed by Jennifer LaPorta, Bob Crash' girlfriend in order of Bob Crash. This could be because he killed his child. After he attacked Bob, he was trying to killing Jennifer, but was saved by Peter Chess, who killed him. Eric Glass Man in a black suit with a masker Patricia McTonson The Bright Family Chris Bright Brad Bright Jenna LaPorta The Chess Family Peter Chess Simon Chess Thomas Chess Greg Chess Adam McCrewham Trivia *Bob Crash was one of the 3 characters, who was really supposed to be in the serie along with Eric Glass and Peter Chess. *Since he killed he's father in the first episode, because Patrick Rumble is the father of Mandy Crash, he's trying to be as a father to Mandy Crash. *Bob shares a flashback with Eric Glass, however it's not a multi-centric episode. *Bob Crash surname, a Crash is the thing that happened to Oceanic Flight 815. *He was the first character to be seen. *He was the first character to have a centric-episode: The Forgetting Past. *Bob was supposed to ging to the Island with Jennifer LaPorta in order from Elisabeth Smatthouse and Astrid Cormett, however the car-crash caused the young Bob to go to The Island. *Bob's dream was revealed until The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2 as a brief flash-forward. *As seen in the Season 2 press release he will be coming in the second season. Unanswered Questions For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Bob Crash/Theorys. *Why did Eric shoot on Bob? *How did Bob know 815 was going to crash? *How did he know that Brad Bright was the guy that held Mandy Crash in hostage as heard in You're Dead! Parts 1 & 2? *How does Bob knows Jenna's name? *Why doesn't what he Hurley on the plane? *What is Bob's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines? *Who and why was trying to kill him? *What caused the car to crash with another car where Bob was inside, while Bob survived? *How did his parents surivived the car-crash, while they were out the car and he not? *Why didn't he killed Sam Cormett while he was talking to him? *What does he know about Oceanic Flight 815 and the passengers? *What for scientist is he? *Why does Bob not remember the Past, but the Future? *Where and how did he met Adam McCrewham? Category:Individuals Category:Individuals Category:Individuals